left togehter
by emopanda101
Summary: on a mission to save the area romance rises


"You're kidding right?" asks Sonya "No why would I kid about this?" Jake retorted. Sonya grabbed Jake by the shoulders and looked deep into his eyes, almost as if she could see his thoughts. "So it's true?" she questioned. "YES." Jake says quite angry that she had to ask him about a million times before she believed him. "Well then what do we do? I mean if those tanks find us then we are totally going to be killed... again." she says with a small giggle. "UGH. It's not something to joke about Sonya just stop making jokes I'm trying to be serious." He says in a deep growl. "Jesus I was just trying to lighten a dark moment Jake. Don't take it so seriously." says Sonya. She's obviously annoyed with him. "I'm sorry I guess I'm just hungry." He says defensively "Jake you're a hunter. You do realize you could take out a survivor." she says, acting like a know it all. "Well you're a witch you could take out a survivor also." he says just to annoy her more, which is not a very good idea considering her claws are 3 inches longer than his and she is sitting on a higher ledge so she could easily jump down and slice his face. "I'm not hungry smart one. I just ate a survivor big enough to fill up a tank." she says with pride, smiling so wide he could see her sharp and rigid teeth glisten in the moonlight. "Please don't talk about tanks. I'm to worried out about the ones that just decided to come into our area. I mean aren't you the least bit worried?" he asks her while tilting his head to the left. "Of course I'm worried but they're not going to be here for a while so why not just leave?" she asks. "What and leave behind all of our memories just because of the tanks? They may be stronger than me but that doesn't matter I wont let them control my undead life." he says as a matter of factly. "Do you have any better ideas?" asks Sonya with a very noticeable sarcastic tone in her voice. "As a matter of fact I do. We could kill the tanks." he blurts without thinking "Really? Well while you do that ill be here flying around on my magical pony while it craps rainbows." she says. "I don't mean alone I mean with help. Like from Vance. Maybe we can get some other special infected to help us as well." Vance is a smoker. There's a small thing you should know about Vance. He's gay. He's not the kind of gay that's always hitting on every guy he sees, he's the kind that will correct your fashion mistakes but wont do it annoyingly. All of them knew each other before this even happened. When they were still human.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Sonya what's up?" says Vance. "Looking for Jake. Have you seen him lately?" she asks while leaning on Jake's house. "No but have you tried knocking on his door? It might give you a clue to where he is." he says while laughing. Sonya smiled but lightly slapped his arm. She jokingly said "No because I'm just going to stand here and stare at this brick wall and wait until Jake walks out of it." "Well knock like you mean it girl." he said, giggling. He pounded on the door until Jake answered, which felt like an eternity. He must have been asleep, thought Sonya. When she looked at Jake he seemed weird looking. He grunted and said "Come in guys its freezing out there." he was wearing a blue ish hooded jacket that almost covers his eyes. As Sonya walked up to the door he hugged her. She could have sworn she heard him growling in the back of his throat. Maybe he's mad. She immediately forgot the thought as though it had blown away with the breeze. "What are you guys doing here anyways?" Jake said, as though he had just realized they were in his house. "I was passing by considering I live next door when I saw Sonya leaning on your house." says Vance. "Oh. So babe what did you have to wake me up for that was so important?" said Jake while moving his head to the side to look at her. That's when they noticed the blood. His hoodie was drenched in blood on his neck, where his head was leaning to before he looked at Sonya. "OH MY GOD JAKE!" Sonya shouted while jumping up and rushing toward him. "WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON YOUR HOODIE?!" she half asked half demanded. "Huh? Oh it's nothing I must have gotten a small cut or something." he said sounding the least bit concerned. He started to close his eyes and fell on the floor. Vance ran over to him and moved the side of his hoodie so he could inspect his neck. As he looked he gasped in shock and started to back away. "What? What's wrong Vance?" Sonya asked, to scared to look herself. "Sonya get away from Jake." Vance said, surprisingly calm, considering the fact that he had just seen a huge bite on Jake's neck. "Why?" she asked. She heard something crash behind her and she spun around on instinct, to see what had happened. Jake was crouched in the corner. The crash was an extremely expensive vase falling from the table that was pushed up against a wall. "Get out." Jake growled. His voice was very hard to understand. Vance realized that Jake was trying to save them because he was turning into a zombie. A hunter to be exact. Vance busted out crying and ran towards the door. He ran out but as he ran out he shrieked. Sonya ran outside and saw it. It was an ugly creature with its tongue hanging down to its ankles and half of its face covered in ashy boils. The creature shot its tongue at Vance and slowly pulled him toward itself. Vance thrashed and screamed and when the creature got Vance close enough it bit his arm and tried to rip it off. Sonya ran toward him and pulled out her pocket knife. She sliced his tongue clean off and then she drop kicked him across the lawn. The creature hit a wired fence the sharp wires on the top of the fence sliced through its neck easily. Its head fell off and landed right in front of Sonya. She screamed in disgust and kicked the head into the middle of the road. She ran from Jake's house trying to find safety. Millions of thought loosely stumbled in her mind. She remembered watching the news the night before and had seen a warning of a vile infection going through The United States and some parts of Canada and Mexico. Maybe that's what this is. She remembers the news crew talking about how it was like a zombie apocalypse. As she ran she heard crying coming from around the corner. She walked towards it and saw a woman about her age sitting on the concrete with her hands covering her face. The woman's hair was snow white and her skin was a grey ish color. The woman's clothes were tattered and ripped. She must be homeless Sonya thought. Sonya rushed to the girl's side and asked if she was alright. The crying girl jumped up and screeched so loud that Sonya thought her ears were about to start bleeding. The woman bit into Sonya's face, causing Sonya to stumble backwards in shock. Sonya jumped behind the still weeping zombie and snapped its neck so hard that then skin on its neck ripped. She began walking again leaving the dead zombie on the concrete. She began to feel slightly dizzy and very nauseous. She leaned against a random brick house. She felt her face, where she had been bitten. She felt the warm liquid trickle down her arm as her hand pooled with blood. She decided that she needed to go to a hospital, before the infection had any reaction on her. She started to walk and let out a gasp of air. She realized that she had not been breathing since she snapped the woman's neck. She began to have the symptoms that the news was talking about. She couldn't remember a lot but she did remember dizziness, nauseous ness, and fainting. The second that she remembers fainting she realized she was about to. She dashed over to the grass. Sonya collapsed, unconscious.

END OF FLASHBACK

"We should go see if Vance knows." Sonya says. "I agree. We need to warn him and ask for him to help us." Jake says. They started towards the old abandoned nightclub, were Vance always was unless he was out on the prowl. For food that is. As they reached the once very popular club they heard a crash on the inside. They both assumed the worst and busted in the door. Vance stopped dead in his tracks and so did the spitter that was trying to talk to Vance. She was obviously just turned because she hasn't shot any acid yet. She still has her bottom jaw. When a spitter spits acid it shoots at their enemy but melts away some of its own skin. It's gruesome and no one would want to be one but some people just don't have good luck. "What the hell are you two doing?" Jake asked with a confused look sprawled across his face. "It's a long story." says the spitter. "I'm Deana and I've been trying to talk to Vance but with no luck. I was with my friends from before being turned and I can't find them and I saw them come towards this club so I've been trying to get Vance to tell me were they went but he still wont talk to me." Deana says looking very angry. "Vance why won't you talk to her?" Sonya asks only to get no reply. "Deana how do you know his name?" Jake asks. "I overheard him talking to himself." Deana says. "Explain what your friends are. We might have seen them." says Sonya, remembering the group of special infected walking past her and Jake on there way to Vance's. "Well first there's, Zachary. You would have noticed him. He got infected by a jockey and a spitter. He actually has some pretty good english and he can shoot acid from his fingers. His fingers have melted away but now there is some sort of metallic bones there and they are very, very sharp. All he really does is jumps on people and before they can get him off he shoves his fingers deep into there skulls and shoots acid on there brains. His fingers are so sharp that they go through bone like a hot knife through butter." Deana says confidently. "Yea Im pretty sure I saw him." Jake says, remembering the psychotic laughter of a jockey. He also remembered a lot of shiny metal. Hunter's eyes are very sensitive and the light bouncing from the metal hurt so bad he almost attacked. "Keep talking." Sonya says, trying to get her to continue to speed things up. "Well there's a lesbian couple. One is a witch, Brittany and then there's well a female hunter. Her name is Demi." Deana says, expecting Jakes and Sonya's faces to be covered in a mask of confusion. She was surprised to see them looking calm and waiting for her to say something. "Aren't you confused about that?" Deana asks. She was the one with the confused look sprawled across her face. "Nah. I've heard of them already." says Jake. "Yea me to." says Sonya. Deana suddenly looked upset. "What's wrong Deana?" Sonya asks, seeing that Deana was obviously upset. "Well I just really like explaining how it happened." Deana said. "So explain it to me because I have never heard of a female hunter." says Vance, making all of them turn to him. "Finally you speak to me." Deana says. They could see a smile slowly spread across her face. Jake and Sonya both looked at each other and smiled. They both knew that Vance knew a lot about female hunters, so he was just trying to keep Deana from getting upset and spitting acid all over his favorite area. "So, Deana are you going to say anything or are you going to make me read your mind?" Vance asks. "Oh. Right. Ok so female hunters are always lesbian before they are turned. They have to be. In order to be a hunter you have to have three main things. 1. You have to act like a guy, 2. You have to think like a guy, and 3. You have to be infected by a hunter. If you were female, and were to be infected by a hunter you would change to witch instead. In Demi's case she acted like a guy, thought like a guy, and was infected by a hunter, therefore creating a female hunter." Deana says with a gulp of air. "Wow." says Vance. Even Jake and Sonya looked a bit surprised. She gave so many facts. "Ok so any other people in your little group of friends?" Jake asked. "Yea. There's Jarad who is a hunter, Cheyenne who is dating Jarad and is a witch and then there's Tyler who is walks in. Jake, Sonya, Vance, Zach, and Deana all started laughing. "What did we miss?" Demi says walking in with her arm around Brittany. "Yea you guys know I don't like missing all the good jokes." Brittany says, poking out her bottom lip so far you could tell she was faking the pout. "That's why you have me." Demi says. After she said that she leaned over and kissed Brittany. "Ok now Im feeling like a loner, no offense Zach. Anyone seen Cheyenne?" Jarad asks looking around the group of human like zombies. The second after he asked where Cheyenne was they heard a survivor shriek in pain. "I'm guessing that her." Demi says. They all looked outside and saw a weak looking witch dragging a huge survivor towards the abandoned club with a charger following a few feet behind. Jarad ran out to her and kissed her on the cheek from behind, startling her. She dropped the now dead survivor and turned on her heel. The second she was slinging her claws at his face he was ducking behind her and grabbing her arms behind her back. "Hey babe." Jarad says. "You jerk!" she says while smiling. "Yea yea I know." he says. Everyone started laughing at what had happened. Deana dashed towards the charger and jumped up onto him and kissed his cheek. "Hey Tyler." she said to him in an almost whisper. Demi walked away from Brittany and easily picked up the huge dead survivor and carried him into the abandoned club. Everyone walked in behind her and the closed the door. Hey you better not eat any of him without me you guys." Cheyenne says. "Can we have some?" Jake asks with his arm around Sonya. "But of course." Brittany said while bringing them parts of the little intestine and some of the stomach. She gave Vance a thick piece of thigh. "I call heart." Demi says, punching through the ribs, making Vance flinch at the sickening crack. Demi ripped the heart out of the dead mans chest. She scarfed it down and licked her claws clean before anyone could protest. She went to Brittany with blood still dripping off of her chin. Demi wiped her face on the sleeve of her hoodie and kissed Brittany. "My god are these two always like this?" Vance asked. "What you mad that they kiss a lot? If you are then you better get used to it. And fast." Tyler says. "Yea they never stop with the make out sessions. Im surprised that they ever have time for food." Zach says. "There no worse than Jarad and Cheyenne." Deana says. When Jarad and Cheyenne heard there names they looked over from the darkened corner that they were making out in. Everyone busted out in a loud roar of laughter. "Speak of the devil." Tyler says. "Yea and his favorite demon." Demi says, making everyone laugh even harder. "Wait guys we need help." says Vance "Speak your problem." Demi says. "Me, Jake, and Vance don't know a lot about special infected and we need to talk to someone because you guys seem to know a lot." says Sonya. "Then Demi and Brittany are the people you need to talk to." says Deana "I remember when you told me about the special infected." Brittany says with a look of pure love in her eyes

BRITTANY & DEMI'S FLASHBACK

"The Rage-filled Rooks. A tank's muscles have actually broken its spinal column which is why its movements are so jerky. The column rises, pushing into the limbic system the final result is a never ending rage. I've torn certain infected apart to see what's inside. They are all dead of course I wouldn't kill one unless it tried to hurt someone I love. They cannot do anything gently. I once saw a tank rip a witch to shreds during...let's not dwell on that memory." Demi says. Brittany nods her head with a wince as she remembered there was a Tank that wanted her. "Yeah, let's not stay on that part." Brittany says. "The Tank is completely rage filled. You ever wonder why a tank is so eager to kill survivors. Like...even more so then most infected?" Demi asks? "Um, Not really. I just thought it was just the way a Tank was. Since it was an Infected." "You see, the tank's infection has pushed the column further in the brain then it should be if a tank isn't pounding on something to release the mental stress and lose their adrenaline high well without the relief of violence...their brain explodes. Literally blows itself to pieces inside its skull. They have to be violent or else they die." Her eyes widen at that. "Wow, okay. Um, what about the Boomers. You got a good reason for the way they are?" Brittany asks "The exploding Pawn. The boomers excrete bile that attracts more infected. It's exactly like how scouter worker ants excrete a trail for the other ants to follow. They were evolved to be scouts and finders. What very few people realize is that boomers weren't actually that fat before being turned. Their bodies swell with bile and a byproduct gas of the bile. Even the skinniest person can become a boomer. The boils are actually where pockets of the air have formed...the boomer...is literally...a humanoid balloon. This is why they explode so easily." Brittany's face screwed up in disgust at what she said. "So, Tanks are Rooks in a way. Boomers are Scouts. What about Smokers?" Brittany asks "I wasn't done." Demi says "Oh, sorry." "Being a boomer is one of the worst outcomes if you don't vomit or expel the gas you either explode or choke to death on bile." Demi says, shuddering. Brittany also shuddered at what she said. "Pawn, got it. Smokers? "She nodded. "The Noose-Bearing Bishops. The smoker's tongue is made by mixing the small intestine onto the actual human tongue they get taller and skinnier because they can only eat a little amount since the large intestine is all that's left and is shorter then the small intestine. Well actually that explains the weight...the height is...I'm not sure...I think the process of melding tongue to intestine stretches the spine and makes it more flexible which is why they always slouch." "Their tongues are combined with their small intestine?" Brittany spoke slowly with slightly wide eyes at what Demi said. Demi nodded. "They're throwing a mutated form of their guts. The boils are caused by an allergic reaction to their own smoke. The smoke is actually parasites. Small insect like fireflies that live in a hive. On them. The missing, swollen half of the smoker's face? It's hollow and filled with the insects. When a smoker is killed they explode from a dangerous chemical reaction in their body at death. It causes actual smoke. The glowing green smoke following a smoker all the time? That's a cloud of the parasites. The smoker uses the glow to signal others to attack a prey he's caught with his tongue." Brittany's eyes were slightly wide, and for once her left eye twitched and raised a hand. "Bishop, Pawn, and Rook. Okay, now can we change the topic?" Demi nodded and smiled. "Witches." Demi said, looking into her eyes. "Do you want to know more about what you are?" Demi asks. Brittany blinked a few times at what she said and then bites her lower lip. She then nods her head. "The Weeping Queens." Demi says. "Weeping Queens?" She frowns a bit, tilting her head to the side by just saying that. Demi nodded. "Witches cry. It's what they're known for. A witch never loses the ability to feel emotion. However with the crushing depression of no longer being human a witch is usually haunted by their past and can only cry. But it's more then any other infected can do. So the horde still cherishes them as Queens." Brittany lets out what sounded like an attempt at a whistle. "So, all Witches are the Queen of the Infected in a way?" Demi nodded. "Queens with no kings" Demi says. "And there you go" Demi says, forgetting one other class of infected. "What about you?" Brittany asks. Demi blinked. "What about...OH RIGHT!" She laughed. "Hunters are known as The Feral Knights." Brittany raised a brow at what Demi said, and said with a small smile. "Knights?" "Yes. Hunters are meant to protect. We are guardians. We are given animalistic instincts and muscles that never tire. A tank is a destroyer, he is violent. He is short lived. Hunters are meant to live long. We protect the other infected. Yet above all we are the most sensitive to the signals sent by the Witches. We are the knights. We are servants. We are tamed wolves. We are wild, but we remember our collars." Brittany smiled and chuckled a bit at what Demi said, and spoke with amusement in her voice. "So basically, the Witches can control the Hunter's and they watch over the Witches?" "For the most part. Except me. I've only found myself obeying one witch." Demi smiled lovingly to Brittany. She looked down shyly at the look Demi gave her, Brittany then reaches up to tug at a lock of her long pale hair as she smiled a bit. Demi smiled back and pulled Brittany to her feet. Slowly Demi went down on her knees, taking Brittany's hand. "You are my mistress, my queen." Demi smiled. Brittany smiled down to Demi, went down to kneel in front of Demi, Brittany wraps her arms around Demi to hug her close. "And you are my Knight." Brittany says.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Guys I have something to announce." Says Jake with a serious facial expression. "What is so serious?" asks Jared raising an eyebrow. "We have a bit of tank problem. We need help fighting a gang there entering our area and they are going to destroy all of our memories and possibly kill of us." Says Jake. Everyone was silent and shocked. A few minutes past, but to everyone else it seemed like an eternity. Jarad broke the silence by saying "Even though I don't know you people you seem trustworthy enough so im in." "So am I." says Demi. "Well if she's in so am I." says Brittany. "I guess I am also." says Cheyenne. "Me to." says Zach. "Im totally in." says Deana. "Deana no. I can't risk loosing you again. Im not in. Deana please don't go." says Tyler. "I know that you're worried but I have to. Everyone else is going so I am two. You can't stop me." she says. "UGH. JARAD THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT. IF HADN'T SAID THAT YOUR IN MY TRUE LOVE WOULDN'T BE PUTTING HER SELF IN DANGER!" Tyler yells. He backed up and ran toward Jarad. He pushed Jarad through the thick cement wall causing his hoodie to fall off and his arm to break. Tyler backed up and went to charge again. Demi surprisingly easily grabbed Tyler, spun him around, and put him in a headlock. "You're not hurting my brother again." she says, causing everyone to gasp. "Wh- wha- what?!" Tyler confusingly sputtered. Demi let go of Tyler and ran to Jarad. "Crap he's unconscious." She says. She wrapped his arm in gauze that she found in a first aid kit. She also found a sling behind a counter. "You are so hot without your hoodie on." Cheyenne says when he woke up. "Tyler you're an ass!" says Jarad, as he remembers what happened. "Im so sorry. I have no idea what came over me." Tyler sputters. "Thanks Demi. If it wasn't for you he would have killed me." says Jarad. "Anything for my little bro." Demi says. "Anything…?" he asks obviously joking around. Demi lightly slapped his leg. "I see he's back to his normal self." says Deana. She gave a harsh glare at Tyler. Tyler looked down at the floor. He was very upset. He almost started to cry. "I'm sorry." He says his voice breaking as he whispers these two words. "Deana I need to talk to you." says Brittany. "Ok." says Deana. They walked into the VIP section of the old club. "You're breaking poor Tyler's heart you realize that right?" Brittany asks Deana. "He was trying to control me and he hurt my friend." Deana says looking away so Brittany wouldn't see the anger in her eyes. "You would have tried to control yourself if you were him two. He didn't want to loose you again. Everyone understands that and Jarad has already forgiven him." Brittany says. They both looked over towards everyone else. Zach was trying to dance, Demi, Tyler, Jarad, Cheyenne, Jake, Sonya, and Vance were all laughing. Tyler's laughs were sounding forced and choked. "I guess I am being a little harsh." Deana says. "A little?!" Brittany sarcastically whispered. Deana giggled quietly. "I know I should ease up on him." Deana says smiling. "Thanks Brittany. You're a good friend." Deana says. Deana ran to Tyler and kissed him for a full minute. Then she said "I'm sorry Tyler. I love you." Deana whispers. "I love you to." Tyler whispers. Demi walked over to Brittany "Whatever you said worked. Nice job." Demi says. Demi grabbed Brittany's waist and pulled her close. Demi whispered something in Brittany's ear that no one heard. Demi leaned in and kissed her. Every couple in the room began hugging. "I feel so alone." says Vance. "Me to." said Zach. "You guys will both find somebody soon." says Sonya. "Not likely." says Jake. "Jake! Don't be so mean to them. It's very rude." says Brittany. "It's true." He mutters under his breath. "I heard that." says Vance. "So did I." says Zach. "I'm sorry." says Jake. "We need to get back to business." says Jarad. "Yea like you can do anything." says Vance. The second Vance said that Jarad was behind him putting him in a headlock and twisting his arms. " Ok ok you can do stuff let go!" Vance says. "It's not my fault im stronger." Jarad says. Demi grabbed Jarad and pulled his head backwards. She twisted his arms behind his back and says "Yea stronger than ant." Vance went up to Jarad and slapped him in the face. "Don't catch me off guard like that again." Vance says. " Guys we need to think about what we're going to do when the tanks come. I think we should jump out from a hidden area and catch them by surprise." says Cheyenne. "I agree we should try jumping out from behind." says Zach "I don't care what we do as long as we can get them all dead then im good." says Demi. "Maybe we should see if the leave us alone." says Tyler. "Tyler what do you think they're doing? Taking a stroll through the city? Just passing by? They're going to wreck everything and get away with it if we don't do anything." says Jake. "Hey don't be so rough on him. He's just not that violent." says Deana. "Yeah not that violent?" Jarad asks while raising his broken arm in the air. "He was just angry that's all." Deana says in a defense mode. No matter what Jarad said Deana would have a reason for why he did it. "Tyler are you going to fight or not. If not just tell us now so we know." says Zach.


End file.
